


To Argue

by ahymnisasong



Series: Memories [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahymnisasong/pseuds/ahymnisasong
Summary: A collection of memories from Milo Greenwillow. All memories told in his point of view. Memories can be triggered in-game, by events, or dreams. All memories archived here.





	To Argue

**Author's Note:**

> Milo Greenwillow is my character from an active Dungeons & Dragons campaign called "Hollow is the Soul".

The quiet humming of the cool breeze through the trees and the crickets singing within the bushes were the first few signs that night had calmly fallen over the forest of Tethir. Deep within the woodland Jameson and Annalise Greenwillow had settled their son in for bed and they remained sitting outside of their tent by the fireside holding each other until the night called for them to rest, too. They sat this way every night holding one another close and whispering sweet nothings and talking of an ambitious future. They were content with each other, happy and in love.  
“You know I was thinking of taking Milo with me for the next hunt.” Jameson spoke as he twirled one of Annalise’s red curls in his fingers. She sat in front of him between his legs and her back pressed against his chest. He held his arms around her in a comfortable embrace and when he spoke she only turned slightly to listen.  
“I think it’s important for him to start to learn how to take care of himself, easier to do it now than later.” Jameson continued touching her hair, he loved the way it felt and the way the fire made it glow such a beautiful amber.  
“He’s a druid, Jamie, not a hunter. You can teach him that later he’s smart I’m sure he will catch on just fine. He should focus on one thing at a time and this is important.”  
“Well, basic survival skills are important too, Annalise. We can’t be there with him forever.” Annalise moved forward and turned herself to face him, cold air quickly filling in the space from where Annalise had been. He wished she’d sit back against him again but her eyebrows narrowed at him in a way he’d never liked seeing. She was mad at him.  
“Milo can learn everything he needs to survive for now just with continuing his druidic studies. I need to prepare him for his future, he’s meant to do this.” She spoke with her hands and pointed to the ground to add emphasis to her words and Jameson rolled his eyes at her.  
“I know your dream--”  
“Vision.” She interrupted him and he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.  
“Vision. I know you saw this future for him but he can’t get there if something happens to us. He doesn’t know how to cook a flank or even correctly take an animal for food.”  
“He’s sensitive, Jameson!” Annalise tried to protest.  
“He’s going to be unless we expose him to this stuff now!” He sighed and looked at the tent where Milo slept hoping their shouting wouldn’t wake him up. He looked back at Annalise and spoke quieter but with a stinging bitterness in his tone.  
“It’s already bad enough you won’t let him make any friends when we’re out, he doesn’t socialize how do you think he can help anyone later if he can’t talk to them?”  
“We’ll help him through that!”  
“And what if we can’t?” They were getting frustrated at each other. Jameson never understood why Annalise thought keeping Milo away from everything would somehow benefit him.  
“We can, and we will. He’s going to grow up and become a smart, powerful druid. Silvanus will be proud of him and he will do great things don’t you want that for your son?” Annalise tried her best to justify her choices.  
“My son is going to grow up socially stunted and all you care about is one skill that he has great talent for without bothering to think about what would happen to him if something happened to us.” He stood up and Annalise rose up after him. Jameson crossed his arms over his chest and looked again to the tent and back to Annalise.  
“I’m taking him hunting tomorrow, let me at least try to teach him a new skill.” Annalise sighed and nodded her head saying nothing else. Jameson stood there for a moment thinking and then turned to their tent to check on Milo and settle himself in for bed. He hated fighting with Annalise, they hardly ever did, but when it came to their own child he knew he needed to start putting his foot down on how they chose to raise him. As Jameson closed his eyes to sleep he mindlessly muttered a whisper to Tymora hoping for a better tomorrow and a more prosperous future for Milo.


End file.
